


Day 3: Kiss

by Manika18



Series: SasuSaku Twit Fest 2020 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Surprise Kissing, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manika18/pseuds/Manika18
Summary: Day 3: KissBlank PeriodKissing has become second nature to him..
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Twit Fest 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771186
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Day 3: Kiss

**SasuSaku Twit Fest 2020**   
**Day 3: Kiss**

* * *

“Sasuke-kun?” She asks, confusion apparent in her emeralds staring innocently at him.

It takes him a few moments to realise what he’s actually done. She has been telling him about one of her medical operations over their dinner at this secluded tavern in Kumogakure. And he just..he suddenly stood up, leant over the table between them and kissed her lips, leaving her stunned. He swears he was attentively listening but one glance at her glowing face and he felt like kissing her. So he did.

Kissing has become second nature to him ever since they began travelling together and he kissed her for the first time after a battle with some rogue shinobi along their way. It was an act in the heat of the moment. For some reason, physical contact with her always comes easy. Their relationship has always been more about touches and gestures rather than sweet words.

“It’s nothing.” He says in his usual baritone, placing a faint kiss on her pretty forehead before sitting back down on his stool.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you liked it ♥  
> Don't hesitate from leaving your thoughts in comments (｡’▽’｡)♡


End file.
